1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a mount for supporting an unexposed film frame of the instant transparency type.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Mounts for supporting unexposed film frames of the instant transparency type are generally well known. One example of such a mount is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,369,470. This mount comprises a generally rigid member having leading and trailing ends and an exposure aperture therein. The exposure aperture is defined in part by inclined surfaces which are generally parallel with the leading and trailing ends and which assist in the movement of a laminating roller into and out of the exposure aperture. A tab is integrally connected to the leading end of the mount and functions to support a container of processing liquid. It also functions as a wedge when inserted between a pair of rollers to force the rollers apart. After the exposure of the film frame carried by the mount, the mount is advanced between a pair of rollers, leading end first. The rollers rupture the container of processing liquid and spread its contents between layers of the film frame to initiate the formation of a visible image within the film frame. However, before the mount can be placed within a projector its tab must be broken from the main body of the mount. Removal of the tab results in several components of the film also being removed, e.g., a cover sheet, a bib, and the emulsion. While this type of a premounted film assemblage may accomplish its intended function, the use of a frangible tab can lead to problems. For example, the tab is susceptible to breakage during its insertion between the rollers.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,225,671 shows a mount for instant type transparency film. After exposure of the film, a leader is manually pulled to advance the mount and associated film through a pair of pressure-applying members. The pressure-applying members rupture a container of processing liquid associated with the film and spread its contents between layers of the film unit to initiate for formation of a visible image. During such movement of the frame, its leading end engages and actuates an indexing assembly which results in a detent moving into position to prevent complete withdrawal of the mount from the camera until the film is no longer susceptible to being further exposed by the ambient light. As with the mount previously described, this mount, after being removed from the camera, must be further manipulated before it can be placed in a projector.